Dragon Knights
Rating General Themes Heroes Associated With Dragon Knights Arthur - the proud and noble leader of the Dragon Knights who tries to rule with fairness but often finds himself being crticized for allowing his pride to get the better of himself, he is madly in love with Guinevere but seems to accept the fact she has chosen Lance over him: at least for now. Lance - a great warrior and defender of all who seek his aid, he has a love-hate relationship with Arthur as the two are brothers, the two often bicker but Lance remains loyal regardless - believing that the Dragon Knights should stay together no matter the differences. Lance's relationship with Guinevere originally caused problems between him and Arthur but has settled down somewhat over time. Guinevere - being the only female in the group Guinevere often finds herself acting as a mother-figure of sorts to the others and has a deep love for both Arthur and Lance, in the end however she has chosen Lance to be her mate and the two seem quite happy together. Agravain - arrogant and ill-mannered Agravain is the most troublesome of the Dragon Knights and often treats humans with contempt, however he was amongst the first to oppose the traitorous Mordred when the mad dragon tried to kill several humans upon arriving in the "real" world: showing that despite his flaws there is still good left within him. Gawain - a relentless avenger of misdeeds and fanatical hunter of villains Gawain is forever on the lookout for criminals to bring to justice and watches over the world constantly - a trait that has worried some of his fellow dragons, who believe he should learn to relax a little and stop his obsessive behavior. Villains Associated With Dragon Knights Merlin The Mad - the evil wizard that destroyed the Dragon Knights original home in order to create a new and twisted dimension by which to oversee a grand plan to enslave the entire universe to his will, he is the Dragon Knight's most powerful and recurring enemy. Mordred - a traitor to the Dragon Knights who was once a member of the group but always known for his cruelty, he betrayed the group upon arriving in the "real" world and attempted to kill several innocent humans - following that battle he has sworn to destroy the Dragon Knights and is one of their most dangerous enemies. Barbarian - a rich and greedy businessman who foolishly drank from the Well Of The Gods and became empowered by an ancient Viking warchief, now he exists as a split-personality and varies between the life of a ruthless businessman by day and vicious warchief by night. Torok - an evil troll who has existed for hundreds of years under the streets of Rockstone City, with the arrival of the Dragon Knights Torok has began to see a means to emerge from his centuries of isolation and terrorize the human world once more. Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities